Here with me
by Aletheia-Mustang
Summary: Songfic.....Shu está llorando y yuki quiere saber el porque.....


_**Gravitation no me pertenece**__……..__**pero, si me quieren dar la patente yo no me quejo :D**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_I didn't hear you leave_

_I wonder how am I still here_

_And I don't want to move a thing_

_It might change my memory _

Llegué al departamento y una música un tanto melancólica inundaba el lugar.

Busco a mi bola de pelos rosado en todas partes, bueno en las usuales. La sala, la cocina, nuestra habitación, el baño, pero no lo veo. Llego a la conclusión de que está en mi estudio.

_Oh I am what I am_

_I'll do what I want_

_But I can't hide_

_I won't go_

_I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me_

_I won't leave_

_I can't hide_

_I cannot be_

_Until you're resting here with me _

Me acerco al lugar y noto que la música es más alta allí ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes? Al parecer lo baka sí es contagioso.

Entro al cuarto, pero el chico no nota mi presencia. Esta concentrado leyendo algo en la pantalla…esperen un momento ¿Leyendo? Creí que su hábito de lectura no iba más allá de las indicaciones de los cereales.

Bueno, me acerco a él y noto que está hecho un mar de lágrimas… ¿Qué estará leyendo? No me atrevo a moverme más, sin tener respuestas a las posibles causas de sus llantos… Vaya, parece que lo baka no es lo único que se me ha pegado de él, ahora estoy sentimental… ¿Qué me ha pasado? Pero basta de mí, vuelvo al tema que me preocupa, mi Shuichi.

_I don't want to call my friends_

_They might wake me from this dream_

_And I can't leave this bed_

_Risk forgetting all that's been _

Que puede haber en mi laptop que lo tenga así, solo me llegan dos razones.

Mi última historia, en la que le hago un saludo especial en la portada, pero no puede ser eso, porque en todo caso serían lagrimas de felicidad y estas no lo son.

Mi fólder de imágenes porno, (Que?? No es que salga a buscar mujeres, pero una miradita de cuando en cuando no hace daño)… bueno, eso queda descartado por default, porque él esta leyendo no viendo.

Respiro hondo tratando de afrontar lo que sea…espero que yo no me tenga que disculpar por nada, no quiero empezar a gaguear.

- Baka – levanto mi voz, para que me escuche, pues la música está muy alta.. ¿Acaso es sordo el muchacho?

_Oh I am what I am_

_I'll do what I want_

_But I can't hide_

_I won't go_

_I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me_

_I won't leave_

_I can't hide_

_I cannot be_

_Until you're resting here with me _

Se voltea a verme, y se voltea un instante para abrir la ventana del reproductor y bajar la música (Nota para mi: usar más a menudo las bocinas de mi laptop, no creí que tuvieran tan buen sonido).

- Yuki, llegaste – dice limpiándose los rastros salados que aun están en su cara.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – trato de no sonar, ni irritado, ni preocupado. Lo primero, para que no vuelva a llorar y lo segundo para que no sepa que me afectan sus acciones.

Vuelven las lágrimas…Debo anotar esa pregunta en el manual de las "108 cosas que no debes decir cuando tu amante está intranquilo".

Me acerco a él y lo abrazo. – Shu, dime, que tienes.

Táctica Yuki Eiri número 4. Si hablarle mal, besarlo y decirle mocoso no funciona, trata hablarle con cariño, puede que logres algo (Después de años de experiencia en el área, sé cuando saltarme las primeras tres tácticas)

Deja de llorar y trata de contener las lágrimas, hasta que con voz entrecortada, interrumpida por varios quejidos, me dice: _Edward…le…dijo…a...Bella… que… que.._ (Hasta ahí todo el autocontrol del chico y vuelve a llorar, hasta que puede seguir) _que no la quería._

Más lágrimas hasta que miro la pantalla y noto que estaba leyendo "Luna Nueva", Bendita la hora en que Hiro le enseño la saga Crepúsculo a Shuichi y bendita la hora en que busque todos los libros, simplemente porque quería saber quien era ese Edward del que tanto él hablaba.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Tampoco La serie Crepúsculo me pertenece, pero no tengo problemas con estar con el Ed. Del libro**_


End file.
